Heretofore, it has been well known to provide tube-bending devices for bending of tube or pipe at a jobsite during construction of facilities using tubes or pipes, such as in plumbing or electrical work.
A tube-bending device similar to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,441, which includes an anvil driven by a ratchet mechanism and a crossbar coacting with the anvil for restraining tube or pipe elements during a tube-bending operation. A tube-bending device like that shown in the patent has been commercially produced and marketed for many years.
It has been found that a tube-bending device like the patent experiences crossbar failure which results in the inability of the device to be used and requires return of the device to the manufacturer for repairs and/or replacement. This results in down time to provide tube-bending operations at a worksite.